A Long Time Ago, In A Kingdom Far Away
by Nimbus Night 2405
Summary: Mergana Fic. Borrowed places from Harry Potter and Eragon. Follows their lives in Camelot, Hogwarts, Ellesmera. MULTICHAPTER. Rated M just to be safe. Enjoy :)
1. The Book Of Spells

**Hey! This is my 3rd try at fanfiction, and probably my best one.**

 **Enjoy, like & review **

**Especially review, I'd really like to hear opinions on it, ways to improve etc...**

 **At the moment I haven't found a cover photo, soon there will be one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

She held the dagger up to her eyes and admired the beautiful weapon that had been gifted to her. Arthur did indeed know her inside out. No other noble woman of the court would ever be pleased with a dagger as a birthday gift, she, though, was excited. Arthur, from all people she knew, was the only one who knew her real self, which was hidden from everyone else and who didn't want at all a life in the court. Her father had been the first to have given her a weapon. He had told her that day. "Here you go my princess, to get rid of all your enemies. Use it carefully"

"I don't want to be a princess at all, daddy. All I want is to be a knight like you"

Gorlois' eyes shined with pride. His little girl looked much like him, thank god though she had inherited her mother's beauty. Even from the age of 5, he could easily tell she would grow into a stunningly beautiful woman. And indeed, as years passed, he saw it coming true. Up to a point, at least. When Morgana was 12, Gorlois and his beloved wife, Vivienne died. Morgana was taken as a ward by the king of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, against her wishes. When she was told of her parents' deaths she first attempted to steal a horse and leave for the woods. She did succeed at first, spent a night at a village named Ealdor but the next day, a Camelot patrol found her, exhausted and starving and took her back. . From her 16, she could get all the male attention, everywhere she went. She knew that Uther would one day use that to his advantage and marry her well to secure an alliance for Camelot.

She concentrated back to the feast. Uther's gift was a piece of jewellery. She put it on which earned her a round of applause from her fans in the crowd. The feast continued with a ball, in which Morgana danced with Arthur, Uther as well as many other ambitious noblemen who wanted to capture her heart (in vain though) . Two hours later, at 1 o' clock in the morning she reached her chambers, nearly stumbling. Gwen was there waiting for her. After she was ready for bed, Gwen gave her her own present, which was a bright red cape, knitted by her. After she had thanked her properly, hugged her and ensured her that she loved it and she would wear it all the time, she went to bed as well. She went to bed and pulled the covers up. She was very happy with her day, which had earned her as well a couple of decent gifts along with a tone of hairbrushes and perfumes. She however felt a pinch of disappointment. She was expecting "something" from Merlin, Arthur's manservant, a lanky boy at her age, with raven black messy hair, piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones and the cutest smile she had ever seen. He couldn't have forgotten it; Uther made it is business to remind everyone he saw in the corridor. Or he couldn't feel shy to give it to her in person. Yes, that seemed like him. She didn't know what exactly it was but she felt Arthur's manservant was something special. He was the one to whom she had found the strength to confess she had magic, and he had waited and listened to her. Never had he tried to foul her with lies like Gaius had done. She tried to get these thoughts out of her mind and focus on sleeping.

Some minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She straightened her hair, put on a robe over her nightgown and opened. Whoever dared to disrupt the Lady Morgana's sleep! She prepared a full length scold and she opened the door.

"What…" she started saying, but stopped abruptly when she saw who was standing before her.

There was Merlin, looking rather anxious to get in –probably because he had got past many guards to reach her chambers- and holding a big parcel, wrapped in red paper. On the parcel was a card on which, written with his clumsy script was _For Morgana_. Her heart skipped a beat as he got in. She closed the door behind them. And then he looked her in the eyes and gave it to her without saying anything. She looked up at him and saw that anticipation was evident in the eyes of the servant boy. When all the wraps were off she read the title of the book. "Introduction to magic. Basic Spells And Uses" Her mouth fell open. This was what she secretly desired since she had learned she was magic but never had the courage or anyone to admit it to. Her excitement was such that she literally fell on Merlin and placed a kiss on his cheek. She backed smiling and saw him blushing but smiling too. He was smiling with that half grin again, that boyish smile that melted her every time she saw it.

"But how would you know where to find this?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised"

He suddenly raised his hand, said something in gibberish, she thought, and suddenly his eyes went gold and the curtains from her four poster bed turned from dark red to golden. "I'm magic too, Morgana" He said seriously. He restored the curtains back to their normal colour. "I wanted to tell you since I first met you. I knew something was different about you. I knew that you felt it too, that I was different. I wanted to give you this book, because you have to learn how to control your power and how to use it for good of the humanity. I don't need it anymore. I've studied it and everything is in here," he pointed his forehead, "But you are going to need this".

He spoke in the most un-merlin-like way. When he talked, especially to her, he was awkward and shy, now he oozed power and confidence.

It was a bit too much for Morgana to take in. Merlin, was actually a warlock?

She had felt kind of strange when their eyes met in the Great Hall. But it being because they both were magic... She stood there just looking at the book and Merlin. Thinking.

"Oh my gods, Merlin thank you so much" she mumbled to break the silence that had fallen. He just looked at her and she found herself drowning in the blue of his eyes. They spend a few minutes, which felt like centuries like this, just looking at one another. Merlin broke the silence. "Well I'd better be going. Gaius is going to kill me if he finds out I'm missing" Morgana laughed and opened the door for him "Goodnight Merlin" she said. 'Night Morgana" he replied and begun running towards the exit as two guards appeared. As they walked past her, one of them asked. "Lady Morgana, sorry to bother you but have you seen anything strange tonight? Someone broke into the castle".

"No, I've seen no one, though I have to admit I think I heard a bit of noise from there" and she pointed the opposite direction of where Merlin had run to.

She went back to her chambers and took the book from where she had left it. She also took the card and after staring at it fro a while she placed on her vanity among her favourite things, including Arthur's dagger. She then returned to bed, lit up the candle next to her and opened the book to the first page.

 _Fire Conjuring Spell_

 _Incantation: Forbaerne_

 _Move: Hand raised_

 _Effect: Blue and White Flames_

This was going to be very interesting.

 **I hope you liked it. Please review**


	2. Hemlock

Next Morning, after she woke up and got ready with the help of Gwen, she went to the Dining Room to say good morning to her guardian and went off to the stable, to the horse she had ordered for from last night. She was going to accompany Arthur on his trip to Bonegard, a village outside Camelot where it was said that a magical creature roamed and killed people. She was wearing brown riding boots, with golden endings and details, black tight trousers and a white shirt, with golden details too. In her arms where the silver parts of armour she used and her hair was loose. On her shoulders was the red cloak Gwen had given her. Morgana had insisted that Gwen was not to come with her as her father Tom was taken ill and she had to look after him. She said that for once she could take good care of herself. Of course Gwen had not obeyed, probably because she wanted to be with her beloved Arthur too, Morgana thought. In her waist, hanging from a leather belt, was Arthur's dagger. When he noticed, his face brightened up and he told Merlin. "Nice dagger, the one Morgana has. I wonder who gave it to her" They all started laughing and set off their journey in a pleasant atmosphere.

As they approached the place the beast was said to live Arthur ordered.

"Here we're going to split. Morgana Merlin, you go right, I'll take left with Guinevere."

Morgana shared a smile with Merlin. They would not have Arthur's sword and strength with them but their joint magic was more than enough. Morgana's was instinctive as Merlin had said, but if they were in danger, it would probably be powerful enough to save them. The dismounted their horses and walked along the path.

"You know my lady, people like us, sorcerers, wizards, have their own schools" said Merlin.

"And they learn how to practice their magic. Like us in a way?"

"Yes, but they have teachers."

"How do you know that, Merlin?" Morgan asked.

"Because I have attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm not. The point is, the next level of magical education is a school named Durmstrang. As you might have heard, I will only be attending Arthur in summer."

"I thought you were going to be helping out your mother in Ealdor."

"I will be attending magic school Morgana. And if you are okay with that, I will try to ensure that you too will get your letter to come with me."

"Wait, what?" Morgana couldn't believe what she was listening. A week ago she was a girl like any other who lived in a palace with her stepfather and had nothing to worry about apart from the clothes she would wear and the way she would style her hair. Now, she had learned that not only her but Merlin too had magic and that she would probably have to go to magic school to learn to control it.

"Well, what do you say?"

"It's just too much to take in, you know?"

"I know"

Suddenly she saw a blonde woman standing just behind Merlin. She tried to warn him but it was too late. The next thing she saw was her bedchambers.

Morgana followed Merlin in the Great Hall. Since she had come back from the trip at the woods he had been avoiding her, she was sure about that. But then again, that was the least of her worries. Almost all the citizens of Camelot had somehow fallen into a deep sleep and some black horrible-looking knights had attacked Camelot. Arthur was defending his kingdom literally on his own. She had insisted that she help but Merlin had told her to follow him. As two of the knights were chasing them she had no choice but to oblige.

"Here have some water" he told her, extending his hand, in which he was holding a flask.

"I'm not thirsty"

"Here have some before I finish it" he insisted.

Morgana took the flask and turned it to her mouth. It would be no use trying to refuse. But before she had even opened it to take the first sip Merlin screamed,

"No Morgana don't drink this".

"What?"

It's poisoned, I'm so sorry...the Great Dragon, he said I should kill you...eradicate the source of the curse. I didn't mean any of this…"

"What do you mean eradicate the source? All this is happening because of me?

 _Merlin, what are you doing_

He heard in his head the voice of the Great Dragon scolding him. He ignored him. He was not going to sacrifice his precious Morgana, the only one who knew of his secret apart from Gaius for that damned destiny, he thought.

Merlin nodded at her question, still embarrassed and feeling guilty.

"Then, we don't have much time."

She took the flask from his hands and with three large gulps she had finished it.

"Morgana Noo"

The hemlock was starting to take effect. Her breathing became unstable and she clung on Merlin for comfort. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair unable to say anything.

"Merlin, take the book back, you are going to need it. And take care of Arthur. He is not going to make it alone." She whispered.

And with that Morgana's head fell on Merlin's lap and her breathing stopped.

"Oh, please god no" Merlin said as the blonde woman he identified as Morgause and Arthur followed by Morgause's Knights came in.

"What have you done to her? What have you done to my sister?" Morgause screamed at him.

Merlin felt the guilt consume him but kept a straight face for the sake of Camelot.

"Tell your knights to surrender and I will tell you"

"How dare you threaten me like this, murderer." She told him. She then turned to her knights and pronounced some words of the Old Religion, unknown to Merlin. The knights dissolved into dust.

"Hemlock. It was hemlock." Merlin said blankly.

Morgause took Morgana in her arms and they disappeared from Merlin's sight.


End file.
